


Josh's Day of Jubilee

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-14
Updated: 2000-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh is in charge of Jeff Breckenridge's confirmation to the Justice Department.





	Josh's Day of Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Josh's Day of Jubilee"  
A West Wing Challenge  
By Caroline Walsh

West Wing: Deputy Chief of Staff - Bull Pen

Staffers on 'Josh's side' of the West Wing were busy cleaning up the  
paperwork scattered across desks. They had just finished the worst three  
months of their lives. Josh had been put in charge of Jeff Breckenridge's  
confirmation to the Justice Department. This was considered to be a 'low  
ranking' appointment compared to the Supreme Court, so everyone thought this  
was going to be easy. But nothing in the Bartlet White House was easy.  
It all came down to two lines on a book cover. Leo tossed it to Josh to  
take care of. Mr. Breckenridge favored reparations to the descendants of  
Slaves. No matter how many meetings he had with the nominee, Josh couldn't  
down play it. The press was all over it for weeks. Senators speaking about  
how ridiculous the amount of money Mr. Breckenridge was asking for, the fact  
that it would bankrupt the government, and how could the nation be held  
responsible for acts that happened over 200 years ago.  
Josh met with Senators, members of the Judiciary committee and support  
groups trying to convince everyone that this man was the best lawyer to fill  
this post. Jeff Breckenridge sat in front of the Judiciary committee about  
his record and what he could do in the Justice Department in Civil Rights.  
His nomination had passed the committee by a single vote. Now it was up  
to the Senate. The Senators on the Democratic side were extolling the  
nominee's record and how he could help all citizens. Members of the  
Republican side were battling with the reparations issue. Three months of  
work came down to a single roll call vote.  
Josh and Donna were sitting in his office watching each vote. The screen  
was telling him that they were tied 48-48. "Donna, I didn't just waste three  
months of my life did I?" Josh whimpered. Donna shrugged her shoulders, not  
sure what else to say. <This wasn't going well. > She thought as the vote  
totals changed to 48 - 49. Josh began to bang his head on the lone bare spot  
of his desk. A new total came up: 49 - 49. Then it was 50 - 49. "Last vote  
Josh." Donna said. "I can't watch." Josh stated not lifting his head off the  
desk. He heard Donna scream. Looking at her quickly, Josh couldn't tell if  
she was happy or disgusted. He followed her finger toward the screen. Josh  
rubbed his eyes, not believe what he was seeing. "Donna is that number  
right?" He asked. She nodded. The final vote was 51 - 49. They had won.  
From outside his closed door, staffers heard cheering. Josh threw open  
they door. "WE DID IT!" He announced. Everyone applauded his or her boss.  
"I've got to tell the others." Josh ran down the hall toward Leo McGarry's  
office.  
"Finally it's MY day of Jubilee!" Josh announced to Sam, Toby and CJ.  
They were all sitting in Leo's office waiting for the Chief of Staff. "That's  
nice Josh." CJ said with little emotion. Toby and Sam said nothing but  
continued to read the files in front of them. "Did you guys hear?  
Breckenridge's nomination passed the Senate. I won!" Sam mumbled. "Good for  
you Josh." And turned back to Toby. "I don't understand this. I just finished  
the confirmation process from hell and all you can say is 'Good for you'?"  
Josh sat in a huff. "This confirmation made the Mendoza confirmation look  
like a walk in the park."  
At that time, Leo came in from the Oval Office. "Good Josh you're here. I  
need you to run to the Hill and talk to the President Pro tem of the Senate's  
office and get the word on the new legislation coming up." Josh was shocked.  
He though Leo would at least recognize the win on the Breckinridge  
nomination. "Josh I need it now. There's a staff car waiting for you outside  
the West entrance." Josh got up. No one watched him as he left.  
Leo picked up the phone. "Margaret, Can you get Donna in here please." CJ  
and Sam smiled. "You know Leo, Josh is going to kill us for this." Leo smiled  
as he got up and walked to the door. Donna walked in. "Where's Josh?" she  
asked. "I sent him to the hill to get the new legislation information." Donna  
looked surprised. "Leo what about the Breckinridge confirmation? Didn't  
anyone say congrats?" The sheepish looks from the Senior Staff told her all.  
"You blew him off? How could you?" Leo sat her in a chair. "It's a surprise -  
The President thought this all on his own." With that Leo filled in a  
confused assistant. Donna took a deep breath. "You Know Leo, Josh is going to  
kill you all for this." Toby nodded. "That's what I said."  
Josh walked back into the White House four hours later. "I remember why  
we normally send an intern to get this." Josh grumbled. He walked into his  
office peeling off the water soaked jacket. Donna popped in the door. "Josh,  
Leo wants to see you ASAP. Margaret said he'd be in the Mural room." It was  
now 8:00pm. "Some day of Jubilee - right Donna." Donna handed Josh the files  
and he walked to the Mural room.  
He knocked on the door. "Come in." he heard. "Surprise!!" Everyone yelled  
as Josh walked in the door. He jumped back and nearly knocks Donna down. CJ,  
Sam and Toby walked up to shake his hand. "Congratulations Josh." Leo stepped  
up. "I knew you could do it Josh." Josh was stunned as he was brought into  
the center of the room. The President was there with Abby Bartlet and Jeff  
Breckenridge stood next to him.  
The President's hand shot up silencing the growing crowd. "I wanted to  
congratulate Josh on one of the toughest confirmations in recent history. It  
was an impressive win Josh." Josh said. "I thought none of your cared." Abby  
spoke up. "That was my husband's fault. He wanted it to be a surprise." She  
handed him a glass of champagne. "We're all very proud of you Josh." Mrs.  
Landingham said has she passed. Jeff shook his hand. "I know I didn't make it  
easy for you Josh, but thanks."  
Donna stood in the background. After everyone congratulated Josh, he  
walked straight to her. "Congratulations on your Day of Jubilee Josh." He  
corrected her. "OUR day of Jubilee, Donna. I could have made it without you."  
He handed her a box. She took it and smiled. She opened it. She pulled out a  
beautiful chain with a small 'd' on it. Josh took it from her to help her put  
it on. "Thank you Donna, you mean the world to me."  
Sam shouted to get everyone's attention. "Now in honor of one of the  
finest victories in this administration, may I present CJ Cregg doing 'the  
Jackal'." Josh smiled as he pulled Donna up with him. This was a good "Day of  
Jubilee." Leo walked up behind the pair as they watched CJ. "Josh I hate to  
do this but," Josh shook his head. "What ever it is Leo the answer is no. I  
can't do another thing." Leo shook his head. "You've got no choice Josh. This  
order came straight from the President and as you know..." Josh finished for  
him, "... I serve at the pleasure of the President."

  

The End 

  


End file.
